


The Iconic Trio of Negative Two Brain Cells

by cherrybomb_marichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is So Done, Based on a Tumblr Post, Identity Reveal, Multi, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Hawkmoth. He started this mess. If he wasn’t so obsessed with stealing jewelry from teenagers, none of this nonsense would have happened. One thing led to another... which eventually led to an identity reveal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	The Iconic Trio of Negative Two Brain Cells

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Dqawesomeness for being my beta! And thinking of the amazing title.

Hawkmoth. He started this mess. If he wasn’t so obsessed with stealing jewelry from teenagers, none of this nonsense would have happened.

It all started with an akuma (obviously). It had something against Adrien. There was an 80% chance that it was another crazed fan. Adrien did another ad, which thankfully didn’t include running around Paris in pyjamas, but yet it still made his fans go crazy.

“Adrien! We have to get you to safety!” Multimouse cried as she pushed Adrien out of the way. Why didn’t Marinette transform into Ladybug you ask? She _definitely_ had a valid reason. It’s _totally_ not because she wanted to be confident in front of Adrien. She only did this so Rena could have the feeling of being in charge! The other day she was _very subtly_ hinting what she would do if she had a miraculous and could lead a team. At least, that’s what she told herself.

“Mar- I mean who are you?” Adrien asked his classmate. Didn’t Ladybug say she couldn’t be called out to help? Not that he wasn’t happy to see his classmate. It was a joy to see his classmate so confident. It wasn’t every day he got to see his classmate act self-assured and sassy. Or in a skin-tight suit. 

_No!_ Of course not! The suit was simply a bonus! (Not that he minded at all really but he’d never admit that.)

Marinette squeaked. “I’m, um, Multimouse! Anyway, I need to get you to safety. This akuma is crazy about you!” 

“Oh ok! But where’s Ladybug?” Adrien asked with confusion evident in his voice. Was his lady in danger? Although it was unlike her, she could be late. But the akuma had been wreaking havoc on Paris for the past 15 minutes. Either way, he trusted her, and even if it were serious, Tikki would have found him by now so he could transform into Mister Bug.

Multimouse’s brain froze. She hadn’t thought of a believable excuse! This was bad! “ Oh, Ladybug? Yeah, uh, she’s on a secret mission and asked me and Rena to sub in for her. Chat Noir is supposed to be here, too. Have you seen him?” She gave herself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering. 

“C-Chat Noir? Nope. I haven’t seen him. I’ll go, um, look for him.” Adrien began to sweat. Paris needed Chat Noir-not that he didn’t trust Marimouse and Rena but things could get out of hand quickly if they didn’t have a plan.

“NO!” Marinette yelled. She saw the shock on Adrien’s face. “I mean, you need to stay here. If that akuma finds you it’s game over,” She said using her Ladybug voice to project confidence.

Adrien looked at the bluenette in awe. She never used her class-president voice on him, but for some reason, it made a blush rise on his cheeks. “I-, um, okay,” He mumbled in defeat.

* * *

“Mousey! Good, you brought Adrien with you.” Rena nodded at Multinouse as they landed on the roof.

“Any sign of Chat Noir?”

“No, Ladybug isn’t here either. We can’t do anything without them. Ladybug is the one who always has a plan.” Rena muttered slightly in annoyance. What was taking the heroes so long? They would never leave Paris hanging. She had to trust them.

“We can start to fight off the akuma. That way, when Chat Noir comes, there won’t be much to do and our lives will be easier.” Multimouse suggested. She bit her tongue to avoid accidentally slipping and saying Ladybug won’t be making it to this battle.

“No. We should wait for them.” Alya said stubbornly. 

“I don't think they're coming. It’s been a while.” Adrien spoke up. He _really_ needed to get out of here to transform.

“They’ll come. I trust them.” The two heroes said in unison.

“So are we just going to wait here or-” Adrien trailed off. He wondered why no one was taking initiative. The silence was very uncomfortable.

“Yes” 

“No”

“Wait, what?” The girls looked at each other in unison.

“We need to take initiative. We can’t just stand here and let the akuma wreck havoc on Paris” Multimouse reasoned. 

“We can’t jump into the fight without Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Rena protested.

“I think Mar-, Multimouse's idea sounds good.” Adrien hoped that Mari, err, Multimouse? No. _Marimouse_ didn’t notice his slip up. 

“Yeah, Alya. We should do my idea.” Multimouse reiterated smugly. Adrien had agreed with her! Well, he didn’t know that she was Marinette but still! He thought her idea was a good one! She was so focused on Adrien agreeing with her she hadn’t noticed the way Rena Rouge’s eyes widened. 

Rena Rogue looked at Multimouse with a shocked expression on her face. Only one person knew her identity. Before her eyes she saw the image of two girls merged into one. That could only mean that she was… “Ladybug?”

Multimouse looked at Alya with shock. She made a big mistake. Multimouse was new to the team! She wasn’t supposed to know anyone’s identity! This was bad! Really bad! And- Adrien was here! This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Wow! Ladybug! Do you have another suit? Or, wait, you got a suit upgrade? Oh! Can I have one?!” Alya began to fangirl all over her.

“But Marinette can’t be Ladybug… She's Multimouse.” Adrien said with confusion evident in his voice. In Kwamibuster, he saw the two girls together.

“CHAT NOIR?!” Multimouse screeched. Only Chat knew that she was Multimouse. Could this day get any worse?

“CHAT NOIR? Adrien! You’re Chat Noir! That means that my OTPs are actually one OTP. Y-you guys created a love square between two people! Ah! This is the best day of my life!” Alya proceeded to gush about her “OTP”.

“Say it louder, I don’t think Paris heard you.” Adrien and Marinette grumbled under their breath.

“About time you idiots figured this out,” Plagg said lazily emerging from his hiding spot in Adrien’s hair. 

“Plagg!” The bug and cat team scolded the kwami.

“What? I am a kwami of truth.” 

“Oh! Adrien! Is that your kwami? He’s so cute!” Rena proceeded to pet the cat-like kwami.

“Pigtails, I like your choice of holders.” Plagg purred.

“Just argh. Let’s go fight this akuma and we’ll talk about this later.” Marinette said as she detransformed.

“Wait! Marinette, this means I was right the whole time! You said that Adrien looked nothing like Chat Noir!” Alya recalled their conversation a few days ago.

“We can talk about this later Alya.” Marinette grit her teeth.

Adrien just stood there dumbfounded. “Wait Marinette, how did you pull off Kwamibuster?” He saw the two together at the same time. 

Unless… it was an illusion! Oh, his princess was smart.

“Isn’t important right now, Chat.” 

“Wait! That means Adrien was flirting with you the entire time! And you turned him down because you were in love with him-” Alya began to cackle. This was rich. Her friends had been going in circles rejecting the other because they were in love with their other form!

“It’s hilarious, isn’t it?” Plagg snickered. 

“Alya!” 

“Wait. You're in love with me?”

“Guys! Priorities! Akuma first! Love issues and ranting about how much we’re idiots later!” Marinette yelled. That managed to get their attention. Marinette and Adrien transformed, (with Alya watching in complete awe the entire time), the trio went off to fight the akuma. 

It was the quickest fight Paris had ever seen. (Mr. Pigeon didn’t count anymore. That was routine.) Within 7 minutes flat, all the damage inflicted on Paris had been restored.

“Eiffel Tower. 10 minutes.” That was all Marinette said after the akuma fight.

* * *

“So let’s get this straight: Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, who is in love with Adrien who is Chat Noir,” Alya concluded.

“Yes.” Marinette nodded.

“Which resulted in one big overcomplicated love square, which could have been avoided if you told each other your identities.” 

“Yup,” Adrien replied.

“You two are idiots.” Alya and Plagg said in unison.

“We know. But you still love us.” Adrien and Marinette grinned cheekily. 

“How did you deal with these two for the past two and a half years?” Alya asked the kwamis. It must have been hard work because from what she’s seen, these two disaster children were drama queens.

“Honestly, I don’t know how. Maybe since we’ve listened to this for a good thousand years. It comes with the territory of being the Ladybug and Black cat kwami’s.” The two magical beings shrugged.

“Oh, come on! We aren’t that bad.” Adrien pouted.

“Incorrect, you two are terrible.” Plagg deadpanned.

The superhero duo began to laugh, and Alya joined in. They were all idiots. But they would get through it together because it was them against the world. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [Based on this Tumblr post](https://marichatfanfictionlover.tumblr.com/post/638186729479782400/emsylcatac-hannahyonana-lunadensmidnightprowl%20rel=)


End file.
